customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/A New Beginning
Hello everyone. For those who are unaware, I am Starscream7, but you can call me Scott. I am one of the oldest users on this wiki, having joined in September 2010 - nearly seven years ago. To put things in perspective, the wiki was founded only half a year earlier. I witnessed the wiki rise and fall many times, and in recent years, I saw it slip into inactivity. I am a filmmaker, and soon I'll be heading off to college to pursue my passion. These are exciting and uncertain times. Before I talk about the future, I want to delve into the past a bit. Some Backstory I had to really look into the past for some of this info. The site's leader, Toa Spyck, granted me admin rights in late 2010, and I began leading and cleaning up CHFW. Activity was picking up and the wiki was gaining strength. But I had been acting immature on several other wikis; consequently I was banned here and my powers were removed. When I returned to the wiki, I found that it had slipped into inactivity. I obligated myself with sprucing up the wiki, almost like an act of redemption. In March 2012, I became a bureaucrat again. Activity was picking up. The staff was replaced and new users were coming and going, and I continued my efforts to guide the community. As the years went by, activity on the wiki fluctuated many times. And when Hero Factory abruptly ended, we thought that was the end of the road. Though I was ashamed of my behavior many years back, I have since moved past it, and it's a reminder of how far I've come since. I wasn't the ideal user, but I did everything I could to help the wiki and throw aside my wrongdoings. And I feel confident knowing that I did both. A New Age As I've heard, activity has begun picking up on here again. We don't know how long it will last, and I hope the community will be strengthened at some point. It's not in my power to bring activity here again. But now, there are two users who firmly believe that they can resurrect the Custom Hero Factory Wiki and possibly restore it to its former glory. BobTheDoctor27 and DeltaStriker messaged me several days ago about their aspirations for the site. They have been members of the wiki for many years, and through all we've been, they've stuck around and supported the community. I fully support their vision of a renewed CHFW, and with that, I have granted them both bureaucrat powers. I wish there was a way to make this more dramatic and uplifting, like a fanfare or something. Play the Star Wars theme maybe? Congratulations to the both of them, may they guide the community and forge a better future. By promoting them both I feel I've achieved a new goal, where I've ensured the wiki's prosperity. I too will be here to supervise the wiki. If there are others who seek to restore it, I'll back them all the way. I've been here since the beginning and I'll be here until the end - my presence won't be as great as it was before, but I'll still be here to help however I can. To those reading; thank you for being a part of this community. To Bob and Delta, I'm here for you guys, and I wish you the best of luck. Thanks for sticking around for all these years. If anyone ever has any questions for me, feel free to leave them on my talkpage. I'm also active on my website, the LordStarscream100 Wiki, as well as the Ninjago Wiki, and my YouTube channel, LordStarscream100. The future begins. Let's make the most of it. -Scott Category:Blog posts